Lose You
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien que no te ama, cuando eras la única persona en importarle. Y ahora tiene a otra. Cuando ya ni siquieras puedes tener su amistad. A veces es mejor saber perder a tiempo. Tokka songfic.


Hice esta canción ayer cuando estaba preocupada por la facu...

me puse esta canción que por cierto acá tenen el link porque es mejor escucharla con la música...

.com/listen/5b274ad/Lose-You-pete-yorn

Espero que les guste...

besos!!

PD: Comenten!!

* * *

**Lose You**

_I'm taking a ride off to one side  
__It is a personal thing.__  
Where?  
When I can't stand  
__Up in this cage  
I'm not regretting_

_Estoy tomando el viaje a un lado  
Es algo personal  
¿__Dónde?  
Cuando no me puedo parar  
En esta jaula  
No me estoy arrepintiendo  
_

_Me estoy yendo. Debo ir lejos de ti. Lo siento. El daño que me produce estar cerca de ti es demasiado. Así que adiós. __Aunque no vaya a lo de mis padres, iré a cualquier lugar dónde mis pies me puedan llevar, siempre que me aleje de ti. El corazón me está sofocando y no me deja respirar y es toda tu culpa. Tú fuiste quien inició esto. Tú eres él único capaz de detenerlo pero no lo harás. No es que me arrepienta del día en que te conocí o de que me uní al grupo. Tampoco él enamorarme de ti. Es que simplemente, no soporto estar cerca de ti.  
_

-Me voy chicos-dijo Toph.

-¿Adónde?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-No lo sé, simplemente necesito irme por un rato.

-¿Pero, por qué?-preguntó Sokka extrañado.

-No creo que me comprendan.

Sokka se acercó a Toph y colocó un brazo sobre los hombres de la chica. Aquel contacto hervía en la piel de Toph. No por el placer sino por el dolor. Quería irse cuánto antes, ya no lo aguantaba.

-Ven, hablemos aparte.

Una vez que estuvieran a solas, Sokka se sentó y Toph también a pesar de que no veía el momento en que la dejaran libre.

-Soy tu mejor amigo-dijo Sokka-. Puedes decirme qué te pasa.

-No, no puedo.

-Sí, si puedes.

-No, Sokka. Entiéndelo no puedo.

-¿Qué es?-suplicó Sokka.

-Ya no puedo estar acá. Necesito estar lejos.

_I don't need a better thing,  
I'd settle for less,  
It's another thing for me,  
I just have to wander through this world  
Alone.  
_

_No es que necesite algo mejor  
Me puse para menos  
Es otra cosa la que necesito  
Sólo tengo que vaguear por este mundo  
Sola.  
_

_Jamás quise que fuéramos novios. Sabía que eso jamás pasaría. Simplemente quería ser tu mejor amiga. Y lo fui por un tiempo, pero ahora ya no lo soy. Por lo que necesito irme. Por favor déjame marchar. Aunque no tenga lugar en este mundo, no importa. Simplemente, necesito estar sola y darle un descanso a mi pobre corazón.  
_

-¿Pero lejos de qué?-preguntó Sokka extrañado-. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-No, necesito nada.

-Entonces, no te vayas.

-Debo hacerlo.

Las palabras que Toph tanto temía acercar se estaban acercando peligrosamente a sus labios. No quería decirlo. Si las decía, Sokka sufriría y no la entendería. Y lo perdería, por lo menos si callaba le quedaba una oportunidad.

Los ojos de Sokka se humedecieron.

_Stop before you fall  
Into the hole that I have dug here,  
Rest even as you  
Are starting to feel the way I used to,  
I don't need a better thing  
(Just to sound confused)  
Don't talk about everyone,  
I am not amused by you.  
_

_Detente antes de que caigas  
En el hoyo que he estado cavando aquí  
Descansa incluso como si  
Empezaras a sentir como yo acostumbraba  
No necesito algo mejor  
(A punto de sonar confuso)  
No hables sobre todos  
No estoy entretenida por ti  
_

_No sigas, por favor. No sigas cavando en mi corazón. Porque si sigues se que te encontrarás con la verdad y no te gustara. Por favor, aún cuando las lágrimas en tus ojos significas que me aprecias cómo alguna vez yo lo hice por ti. Simplemente necesito estar sola. No es que quiera hacerte sufrir. Aunque te parezca confuso, te amo demasiado como para estar cerca de ti._

-No, no debes. Por favor, quédate. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-imploró Sokka.

-Estar lejos de ti-salió la verdad de la boca de Toph sin que esta pudiera detenerla-. No puedo estar más cerca de ti. Me hace daño. Me lástima. Por eso debo irme.

Toph pudo sentir las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Sokka.

-Porque te amo demasiado. Y sólo quería ser tu mejor amiga.

-Eres mi mejor amiga-farfulló débilmente Sokka.

-No ya no lo soy. Ese lugar lo ocupa otra. Si sientes algo por mi, déjame ir.

'_Cuz __I'm gonna lose you,  
Yeah I'm gonna lose you  
If I'm gonna lose you,  
_'_Cuz __I'm gonna lose you,  
Yeah I'm gonna lose you  
If I'm gonna lose you  
I'll lose you now for good_

_Porque v__oy a perderte  
Sí, voy a perderte  
Si te voy a perder  
Porque v__oy a perderte  
Si, voy a perderte  
Si te voy a perder  
Voy a perderte de una vez por todas.  
_

_Prefiero irme yo ahora, que ver cómo tú te vas. Seré incapaz de ver el día en que te cases con ella. O incluso el día en que tengas un hijo. Prefiero irme y tratar de olvidar que te conocí aunque jamás deje de amarte. Porque si veo como todo eso sucede, no creo que lo resista. Simplemente quise ser tu mejor amiga, pero ahora ni eso soy. Así que deja que me vaya._

El polvo del camino flotaba cada vez que Toph apoyaba uno de sus pies, mientras se alejaba de la casa. Detrás de ella los rostros de sus amigos la veían irse por la ventana. Sólo uno no estaba allí, Sokka que estaba parado en la puerta.

-¡Espera, Toph!-gritó y corrió hasta ella-. ¡No te vayas!

Toph detuvo su andar.

-Por favor, no te vayas-suplicó una vez más el joven del sur.

-Sólo quise ser tu mejor amiga, Sokka. Adiós.-dijo Toph y continuó caminando.


End file.
